EL Origins and Chronicles
by livinginlyoko
Summary: There back the team from England this story tells you about what happened before and after the events of Time for a change of scenery this is also the sequal to it so all fans of the first one read this
1. An introduction

**I'm back bringing you how a group of people in England found lyoko well you know who I mean this will be 24 chapters long 12 for when they find lyoko and 12 for after the events of time for a change of scenery**

**E.L origins**

Simon was daydreaming in maths again he'd do this most of the time a load ringing sound woke him it was the bell he stood up and walked out of his class room he hated maths he just couldn't stand it as he walked down the corridor and down the steps he continued to daydream he was good at it his imagination was amazing as Simon walked outside a voice called from behind him a figure came running up beside him Simon smiled so did the person who was walking with him "so what are you up to Sam" the boy walking next to Simon was thin with brown hair he was wearing the standard uniform white shirt, black blazer, black pants, black shoes and a tie

"Not much" Sam replied

"What's our next lesson" Simon asked as they neared the B block area

"It's geography"

Simon groaned he hated geography partly because it was boring and partly because the room they were in was the worst if you sat by a window it was ice cold if you sat by a radiator it was boiling hot and sitting in the middle of the room was good but the teacher could always see you so if you did something wrong the teacher would know about it

A strange warmth went into Simon's hand he looked down at it to find another hand was holding it Charlotte had appeared but he hadn't noticed, this was the normal way of getting his attention as soon as he noticed her, she let go and laughed slightly

"Charlotte wasn't it your idea that we don't tell anyone we are going out because doing that will let people know"

"Relax there's no one around so it's ok" Charlotte said

Charlotte was quite thin but had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes it was one of the reasons Simon went out with her because she was beautiful to him other people would of disagreed Charlotte said hello to Sam and the three kept walking Charlotte went ahead to talk to some other friends of hers she had spotted Simon sighed the boys walked to the class room they were in and sat down they were near the window but it was a really hot day so being near the window had is good points too even if it felt like you were in the Antarctic

Simon paid very little attention in geography he did the work they were set but he wasn't going to need geography in his job when he was older he loved computers and computer games so decided that he would try and get a job in a game company

Sam didn't really care for geography either he wasn't going to use it for the job he wanted he wanted to be a mechanical engineer or an inventor as Simon often called it

The lesson went on Simon heard the lesson like this "blah blah blah volcanoes plates blah blah blah" Sam gave him a nudge every once in a while so that it looked like he was paying attention he nodded at Sam each time Sam was his best friend and the two of them kept each other from getting in trouble except when they both got in trouble at the same time

The lesson ended and the two of them stood up and walked out a figure moved behind Sam and Simon as they went down the corridor the figure jumped towards Simon and placed both hands on his shoulders "boo" the figure shouted Simon jumped with fright and spun round to see who had done it standing there was a kid the same size as Simon the difference between them was he was more of an athletic build and had black hair "very funny Rory" Simon said as Rory was still laughing

"Well I thought it was" Rory said still holding back some laughter

"What class are you in next" Sam said

"I'm in English" Rory said as the group kept walking

"We're in French" Simon said

"Ok I'll see you guys at lunch" Rory said "seeya later" both Sam and Simon said

The guys walked to there next lessons as the day went on they met up with the rest of their friends as they sat at their bench outside they were talking there were loads of people around them but it was like they were the only people there

"So what's been happening today" Rory said

"Not much it's actually been a boring day" said Sam who had his head tilted back and was watching the clouds

"sorry I'm late" said a voice "I had to go see a teacher about something" the voice was coming from their left and was coming out the door way they looked and there was Grant he was wearing glasses he had braces and freckles and had short hair

"Hey Grant where have you been all day" Charlotte questioned as Grant set his bag down near everyone else

"Just out the way and really busy"

"Ok" Said Rory

Simon was once again daydreaming he had his eyes closed and his head was facing the sky the guys watched him for a bit then he slowly opened one eye and looked at them all staring at him he closed his eye and said "stop it guys "

They did realising that they had done it too much and he had gotten used to them staring at him when he went into a daydream

The guys continued to talk until the bell rang for their next lessons the gang once again split up to their own lessons Simon and Charlotte were the only two who were stuck together since they were in the same form and some lessons had all the people from one form in the same class

Simon sat down and got some books out placing them on the table Charlotte did the

same the lesson began with the teacher talking about something neither of them were paying attention Simon had gotten out a circular sharpener and was knocking it to Charlotte with his pencil Charlotte was knocking it back and the teacher never noticed

Rory was quite bored he was talking quietly to some other people in his class while in their own classes Sam and grant were bored there was nothing exciting they wished that they were all in the same class so that they could talk all the time the day started to go and school finished they all met up everyone walked to the buses at the bottom Simon and Rory boarded their bus while the rest of the gang walked back to their houses the guys sat next to each other on the bus Simon was staring out the window but not daydreaming just staring

"why do you always do that" Rory questioned Simon

"do what" Simon replied

"stare out the window when we get on the bus"

"not sure I just enjoy the scenery"

"ok…" Rory turned round and talking to someone else

Simon had never figured out why he looked out the window all the time he just did he spotted Charlotte she was talking to some of her friends and her sister who Simon managed to spot in the small crowd of people he sighed he knew why he sighed Rory noticed but didn't say anything he also knew why Simon sighed "stop with the depressed sighing Si she'll be ready eventually"

"yea I know but why do we have to keep our relationship a secret" Simon said with another sigh

"you do that one more time I swear I'll hit you" Rory glared at Simon

Simon sighed again on purpose Rory took a quick swing at him to which Simon ducked Rory missed him Simon just laughed "I'll stop don't worry" Simon smiled then laughed and looked out the window again Rory heard him say something which sounded like "one..two..three" he knew what he was doing when Simon was board on the bus he would count the number of satellite dish's on the houses Rory turned round and started talking to someone else

They pair of them got off the bus and started walking after a while Rory turned off down his street and went to his house he gave Simon a quick wave and went in

Simon's phone rang he checked, it was Sam

"hey Sam what do you want"

"my computer is acting weird again what about your's"

"I don't know I haven't got back yet the bus was packed so it took a while to get back I'll check my computer as soon as I get home"

Simon turned off his phone and put it back into his pocket as soon as he got close to his house his phone rang "what the heck I turned it off" Simon answered his phone and nothing was there except a small noise it was quiet too quiet to be recognised he turned his phone off again and this time it didn't come back on he walked back into his house every time he looked at the name of the house which had been chiselled in a square slab the letters were white it spelled out the farm house he smiled and dropped his stuff on the floor and headed for his computer he turned it on and it went weird his computer had been doing this for a few months now

"what is it with these computers recently every one I go near seems to by acting up"

His computer screen flickered and then worked fine Simon picked up his phone that he had put down next to the computer and gave Sam a rang

"hey Sam yea my computer was acting funny and I got that weird phone call again"

"that's getting weird did it happen outside your house again"

Simon replied with a simple yes and typed some computer script into a small program his monitor flickered again this time bringing up a small world map it closed in closer and closer until it showed two areas Horwich and Lostock several small blips appeared one marked my computer the others marked with his friends name's

"computer link working running system scan of link" Simon said

Sam typed in a few codes and his marker light up the other markers didn't except Grant's Simon realised he must be on the internet and not of realised Simon was doing a scan

The link up was a thing Simon and Sam had set up ages ago on their computers then did the same for the others it was a way to allow Simon and Sam to check their computers sort of like a human virus scan after a while of talking to Sam and Grant on msn it got dark and Simon had to got to bed he turned off his computer and walked up stairs everyone else was getting ready to go to sleep and they did little did any of them know that something was about to change their lives forever

**Well that's the beginning of the story an intro I thought would be useful to get to know the characters better so I hope fans of this will like this story and I'm sorry this took longer to do than I thought since I was busy a lot recently **


	2. What is lyoko ?

**E.L Origins**

**Chapter 2**

An explosion woke Simon from his sleep it came from down stairs He jumped out of his bed quickly he heard foot steps out side his door as it swung open revealing his mum they both rushed out side his mum had phoned the fire department when they got there it wasn't much of a fire but there was a lot of smoke damage they got their clothes and stayed in a hotel the rest of the night they found out the next morning that the fire started in the basement but they didn't have one Simon's mum was a little freaked out

It was a few months later and Simon had moved into his new house in Rivington near Charlotte it was sad having to leave Rory back in Lostock but today he had decided to go back and check on his old house

Simon hopped on to a bus and started walking to his house no one had bought it actually everyone had moved out in case any unexplainable fires started in their houses Simon was used to it being quiet around here and today it was unusually quite as if all life had disappeared he took out a small key and placed it in the lock

He turned it and the key still worked "yes I was hoping that they hadn't changed the locks once everyone abandoned this place" he went in it all looked the same except every thing had been taken out he walked up the stairs he foot went right through one step he pulled himself up "ok I'm not going up there then" Simon backed away slowly and checked the lounge like the rest of the house it was bare

He heard a strange humming noise it was coming from behind him he turned round and walked towards the cupboard under the stairs he opened it and noticed that there was a small stair way he took a small torch from his pocket and shone it down the passage he suddenly was in an elevator his torch had gone off he could feel a breeze he took a couple of steps back to see if there were any stairs he tripped "that means I must of fell down the stairs or something"

"what is this place" Simon said as he walked out of the elevator and into a large room with a computer in the middle it was dark so he switched his flash light on and pointed it around in the centre of the room was a large chair and a screen was in front of it Simon didn't take a step forward he took a step back and went up the stairs back to the front door moving quickly

He started walking back to the bus stop all the time thinking about that thing he saw that computer he had seen a lift too but was afraid to go forward and check it out a word kept creeping into his mind lyoko

He shook it off as he got on the bus and decided to tell his friends and go back tomorrow with them as he got home he didn't tell his mum what he had saw he went up to his room and started the system link of the computers leaving the team messages

They read _guys found something weird meet me at the bus stop out side school Rory we'll meet you at yours_

A few messages came back saying _ok_ and _right see you there_ Simon couldn't get that word out of his head ever since he had entered that room it kept coming back the word _lyoko_

The day went on normally and the next day came like he had planed every one showed up they first had to get Rory and then Simon could show them what he had found hey walked along the bus driver had given them a look of I wonder what all of them are up to but the guys paid no attention

"So what is it that you want to show us" Sam said

"Just wait and see" Simon replied

"I bet it won't be that interesting" Charlotte said

"I'll take that bet" said Grant who was walking next to Charlotte

They arrived at Rory's and knocked Rory answered the door and shouted quickly to his mum who it was and his was going out for a bit so the gang was complete now Rory walked next to Simon trying to figure out what it was he was going to show them Simon just smiled and said "you'd never believe me if I told you" Simon knew that was true if he tried to tell them they wouldn't believe him

After a while they arrived at Simon's old house and went inside Simon followed the same path as before and the gang followed Simon when they went down the stairs and Simon turned on his torch and the rest of them were amazed the elevator shook slightly Grant noticed there was a switch and pressed it the elevator shook again this time it moved going down about two floors

Landing them in a large room with a strange thing in the middle they walked up to it and a switch was there Sam went to flip it but Simon stopped him "we don't even know what it does what if something happens when you hit that switch" Simon spoke quickly but Rory still wondered "well there's only one way to find out" Rory hit the switch and the power came on Simon's torch was of no use now so he put it back in his pocket

The elevator made a noise and the gang turned around the elevator was slightly moving the gang stepped in and hit the up button they went back to the room they first saw the room was huge bigger than they first thought a computer with a chair attached was in the centre this circled a large what looked like a map Simon walked up to it and sat down

The computer came to life a things kept coming up on the screen Simon read them the others had a hard time understanding what it said but they could hear "hmm" and "ok I see" coming from Simon

"what is it Simon" Sam asked breaking the silence but some one had to ask

"technically I don't know if I'm right it's some sort of virtual world it's called lyoko" Simon said then remembered that word from earlier but he didn't tell them

Inside the virtual world a being was appearing created out of thin air the person landed on the dusty ground of where they were "well this is new" the person said

Back in the real world a small panel appeared on the computer screen and a face appeared everyone jumped back slightly "excuse me who are you" the face said everyone was in shock first a strange computer and a virtual world now this

It took a minute for everyone to get over the shock "well I'm Simon this is Rory Sam Charlotte and Grant and who are you"

"I'm John" he said

"John do you know where you are" Sam asked

"no I don't" John grabbed his head it was hurting "wait yes I do know I know exactly this place is called lyoko it's a virtual world it's supposed to be peaceful but the computer called xana got a virus and now it wants to destroy the world he can do things through these towers" John points to a large cylindrical object some distance away

"so how do we stop xana" Charlotte asked

"you don't I do you see I can deactivate the towers but xana will probably try to stop me so it seems I'll need all your help" John said

"but how are we gonna get there" Rory said

"I think I know" said Simon who had been focusing on something "get in the elevator and press the button lightly to go down once your there I'll explain"

The team did as they were told and went down what they saw was amazing there were three large cylinders a voice was heard it was Simon he was speaking into a head set just step in you'll be safe they are called scanners they can send you to lyoko

"you better be right about this" Rory said walking towards one

"one of you will have to wait since there are only three" Simon said

"I'll wait I'm not sure if I want to go" Grant said as he backed away slightly from the scanners

"ok then guys I'm going to send you too lyoko" Simon said as Rory, Sam and Charlotte entered the scanners, the scanners closed and the guys started feeling the transfer sequence activating

"Scanner Sam, Rory, Charlotte Transfer Sam, Rory, Charlotte virtualization"

**Ok so that's it for this chapter so I hope you are enjoying the story**


	3. is all hope lost

**Claimer: I own Sam, Charlotte, Rory and Grants lyoko forms but I don't own the real world characters since they are my friends in real life**

**E.L Lyoko Origins**

**Chapter 3**

The three of them landed in lyoko the ground was dusty and around them it was barren only a few rocks and the so called towers could be seen everyone looked at each other they all looked different Charlotte looked like a geisha her hair was still blond she produced two fans and looked at them "Simon you want to explain what's going on"

"yea why are we different" Sam said Sam didn't look to different he was now wearing black pants and a green top he had two katanas a broad sword and a staff "look at all this stuff I've got" Sam said

"Simon why do I look like an American football player" Rory looked the strangest he had large pads on and a helmet he did as he said looked like an American football player

"I'm not sure I can explain it" Simon said

"I can" said a voice it was John he said hello to them and explained about the clothes "it's to do with your selves Charlotte you are seen by Simon as beautiful and are deadly so that's why you look like that"

"Rory you are big and powerful with a strong force but need protection sometimes" John continued

"and Sam you usually are able to do a lot of different things so your number of weapons is equal to that" John finally finished

"well that sort of explains it" Simon said he had been listening and looking at several different things

"guys heads up there's something on it's way and it's moving fast" Simon said panicking slightly not knowing what to do

"ok you have to use the weapons that you have Rory I'll need to explain yours" John said quickly as the thing came into view the thing to be exact was slightly bigger than them on four long legs it was orange and had what looked like six glass circles and a strange symbol on it

"how do we destroy it" Sam said "first things first we need to know how to use our weapons" Charlotte quickly added

"Charlotte you have to throw and aim your weapons which fold out into fans" John said Charlotte did what John said and quickly practiced

"Sam yours work like normal weapons" John quickly said Sam nodded and drew his katanas and was ready to take out the thing "also to destroy it you have to hit they symbol on it's head the eye of xana"

The creature kept getting closer "it's called a krabe" said Simon

"what do you mean a krabe" Rory said

"it comes up on it's status it has life point so do you guys" Simon replied

"Rory I still need to tell you how your weapon work" John said

"ok how does it work" Rory questioned

"ok just run towards your target I'll make one" John hummed and a rock formation appeared out of nowhere "right just run at the rocks"

Rory did so and as he ran his shoulders glowed as he hit the rocks they shattered if he charged at something he could smash it easily "ok we all know how to use our weapons so lets take down this krabe

Back in the real world Simon heard the elevator and footsteps he turned and there was Grant "so you decided not to go" Simon said as Grant walked up to him "yea I just couldn't do it" Grant looked a little sad but Simon understood

In lyoko the rest of the team was about to fight their first monster the krabe got closer to them running fast Charlotte was still practicing Sam was getting used to wielding two swords Rory was just watching the krabe as it got closer

the monster fired they dodged it and moved forward straight at it the krabe fired again hit them all with two shots "guys you should be careful it seems they take off ten of your life points with each hit so you've all lost twenty life points each" Simon said all he could do was watch and was annoyed

the monster continued to fire the team dodged it successfully they quickly went on the attack Sam charged at the krabe it fired on him but with his two swords he kept blocking and moving he got close but missed as he jumped next it was Charlotte she moved quickly jumping and leaping towards the krabe she threw her fans they hit the krabe but not on the symbol they hit it on the sides the krabe bent down in some pain

Rory took his chance and started running towards the krabe as he ran he glowed slightly and smashed shoulder first into the top of the krabe and destroyed it "nice team work guys" Grant said into the head set

"that's just the start of it" John said he wasn't happy he pointed towards the tower the tower was a weird red colour and there were more monsters in the real world the room was shaking and slightly breaking up "hey John you remember what you said about the towers" Simon said a slight worrying in his voice

"yea they let xana do things in the real world" John replied

"well I think he doing something so move quickly" Simon said quickly

The team in lyoko started running toward the tower now they knew the dangers so they had to move quickly the monsters did not notice them at first but when they were only a few meters away they opened fire on the team and John the monsters were spread out about four roachsters were being used in flanking positions on either side while a team of three bloks fired continuously

"get down" Charlotte said as the team dived for cover the team was now split up John and Charlotte were on the left ducking down from the amount of fire coming from the monsters Sam and Rory were moving slowly toward the monsters on the right side it was a small group of roachsters

As Sam and Rory neared the roachsters the roachsters opened fire on them causing Rory to move quickly for cover while Sam pulled out two sword to defend him self he leapt forward smashing two of the roachsters then he dropped his blades onto the other two Sam was breathing deeply Rory walked closer and helped Sam up together they moved and took out one of the bloks drawing attention from Charlotte and John

Charlotte flipped over the rock they were hiding behind and attacked two roachsters the rest of them were destroyed as Charlotte threw her two fans which swung round hit them and came back to her hands

"ok lets move" John said appearing from behind the rocks Rory had already ran forward taking down the other bloks by smashing them into each other "ok now we go" Rory said the team ran towards the tower but suddenly got hit by a large attack from out of nowhere it hit Rory and just missed Sam Rory was devirtualized

"where'd Rory go" Sam said as he watched Rory's body disappear

"don't worry he just got devirtualized he'll becoming out of the scanners soon Simon you better check that he's all right" John said as the rest of the team checked for what had fired

"guys what fired at you is to your left I suggest you get to cover this thing is big" Simon said, in the background the team could hear the elevator doors open and some faint footsteps "you ok Rory" they heard Simon said Rory nodded and sat on the floor

"I do not like that" Rory said as he lay down on the floor

"Simon help were in trouble" shouted Charlotte as the creature go closer they could see it was a sphere and it opened and fired an arc that went in front of it and behind it

"it's called a mega tank according to what I'm reading" Simon said

"Si we need help" Charlotte said as she got hit by the blast

"Sam it's up to you now" Sam knew what he had to do he sped up moving left and right the blast kept firing but he kept dodging he was so close to it when it fired blasting him backwards and devirtualized him

"Johns on his own and he has no way to fight Grant you have to go now" Simon shouted and Grant ran to the elevator and went to the scanners but he stopped and froze in front of them unable to take a step into the scanners he saw Charlotte still inside her Scanner and Sam coming out of his pretty weak he could hear Simon

"Grant get in you need to go to lyoko now"

**So what will happen will he go or will john have to find his own way out of this situation?**


	4. more things revealed

**E.L origins**

**Chapter: 4 **

"Grant go now!" Simon shouted again into the headset

He was still standing there the scanner looming over him "I can't I just can't"

"Grant you have to go now you have to save John" said Sam who was now next to Grant "you've got to do it" Sam placed his hand on Grant's shoulder, Sam slipped and fell to the floor "Sam are you ok" "Simon get down here bring Rory too" Simon moved quickly telling Rory to follow him as they went down one floor and arrived in the scanner room Simon saw Grant next to Sam who wasn't moving

"Sam get up Sam" Simon said as he rushed to his side "Grant go please we'll help here you've got a job to do" Grant got up and looked at the scanner he stepped in and watched as it closed and he felt the transfer Simon had set a timer he knew Grant would have to go at some point he was glad he went in before the countdown ran out

"Si get over here" Rory said Simon moved quickly he looked inside the scanner Charlotte was lying there she didn't look like she had moved at all "Charlotte are you ok can you hear me" "Rory pick up Sam and take him to the elevator and up to the computer room I'll get Charlotte" Rory picked up Sam and got him to the elevator,

Simon lifted Charlotte gently placing one hand behind her head and the other under her legs carrying her to the elevator Rory hit the button and they went back up to the computer room

Simon could feel a small gentle wind blowing on him he looked seeing that Charlotte breathing "looks like she's ok" Rory said "yea I think she is" Simon said smiling as they reached the computer room Simon lay Charlotte to one side and so did Rory with Sam

In lyoko Grant had just arrived he landed on his feet he looked at him self and how he had changed his blazer had become a long coat and that seemed like the only difference except he now had a sword and shield in either hand he ran towards John only to get shot at by the mega tank he dodged it luckily he dived and was now behind the same rock that John was hiding behind

"So Simon how do I get out of this" Grant said as a blast hit the rock they were behind

"well there are two ways" Simon started "the first way is to run straight ahead and get blasted back to earth like the rest of the team" "not gonna do that then" Grant said "well the other choice is this" a small panel appeared on Simon's screen and in front of Grant and John "if you charge your shield up to it's maximum and run at the mega tank the shield should take all the blast from the mega tank it'll break but you'll have a clear shot at the tanks weak spot"

"Well I guess I'll have to take that option how I charge my shield" Grant asked

"Just concentrate it should work"

Grant did and the shield started to glow after a few seconds Simon told him it was time so now it began Grant leapt out from behind the rock and started running the mega tank opened up and started charging it's weapon but Grant stuck with the plan he kept going he neared the mega tank he could easily reach it he drew his sword and was about to strike when the mega tank fired all John saw was dust rising up from the spot what ever was happening he couldn't see,

the dust settled and John saw Grant standing there sword still in the position it was in when he struck the xana eye Simon's plan had worked Grant's shield was gone "okay John it's clear you can go" John headed for the tower as Simon devirtualized Grant Rory was ready to see him as he stepped out "I know why the guys feel bad when they come out of lyoko by losing all their life points"

they both went up in the elevator Grant saw Charlotte and Sam leaning against one of the walls they were both sitting down they looked like they were coming round after what had happened "so that's something we could do I see" Simon was saying as they reached the computer room "well there's our brave fighter" said Simon as Grant entered

"Hey John why don't you show the guys what we just found" Simon said

"ok here it goes" a blue light filled the room and when it disappeared Charlotte and Sam were fine and had as much energy as they had before entering lyoko "whoa what happened" Sam said as he stood up "I have no idea but I feel great" Charlotte said

"Well I can tell you" said Simon from the computer chair

"the program we just used was a type of return to the past which is another thing this computer can do it heals any problems a person had after a trip to lyoko you two had a problem when you came out of the scanners your bodies didn't like the transfer so you were in bad shape when you came out and fainted" Simon explained

"I remember I got hit by the mega tank and then I was in then I was in the scanner and then I passed out but I remember seeing Sam stepping out of his scanner and then Si's voice" Charlotte said standing up and stretching "it feels like I've been to sleep" Sam said

"Well I guess we ought to be going but what do we do about this" Rory said still looking around

"That's a question we could just turn it off again but then we'd lose a new friend" Grant said having quite a sentimental moment

"Yea we can't just leave him alone" Sam said

"It's ok you can always come back and anyway you'll be here to fight xana every time he attacks" John said

"Wait you mean that we didn't do anything just then that all we did is just beat him" Charlotte said with an angry tone in her voice

"Yes and who knows when xana's next attack might be" John said again

"Then we'll just have to be here every time" Simon said

The team said good bye as John disappeared from the screen and they headed outside as they walked up the drive way of the cul-de-sac Sam slipped and almost fell down an open man hole that was uncovered they had a look and saw rails they dropped down into it and had a look the gang walked together first straight then up an incline when they reached the end it was dark but Simon's flashlight came in handy

They noticed a small sliver of light and checked it the light was coming from a gap between two hatch doors they opened them and had a look around "you've got to be kidding me" Simon said coming out of the hatch first

"Now this can't be a coincidence" Rory said as he stepped out

"Well at least it won't be a long walk back for some of us" Sam said as he looked at where they were

"This is the last place I won't to be" said Charlotte "yea your right" said Grant

Where they were they recognised there were several buildings but no one was around the buildings looked quite new except one the one that they were near "I can't believe that there is a passage way that leads from here to the house" Simon said

"Well lets head back" Sam said

"You guys go I'll walk with Rory then walk back this way" Simon said as he and Rory started to move towards the hatch

"We'll see you tomorrow" Grant said

Rory and Simon closed the hatch as they went in and noticed the sledges next to the wall "wanna try it" Simon said looking at them Simon and Rory grabbed a sledge each and attached them to the rails Simon pushed his forward and went flying as he neared the end he spotted a red light "that can't be good I better bail" Simon let go and was about to jump when the sledge hit something and he went flying luckily there were a load of mattress's which caught him Simon pulled out his phone and called Rory "hey Rory when you see the red light let go"

"Why?"

"Trust me Rory"

Simon waited for a few seconds he then heard a rumbling and saw Rory coming down the passage and went flying into the mattress's "ok now that is fun" he heard Rory say when he stood up they walked back to Rory's house they said goodbye and Simon headed back to his old house he stopped and looked at it thinking about what was inside he turned round checking no one was in site opened the man hole cover and dropped back down he once again walked back and arrived at school he poked his head out of the hatch checking no one was in site and then went he walked back thinking about what happened today

In lyoko John was getting used to each region he had walked through the forest and had seen all of the desert he had even watched the clouds in the mountain region but his favourite region was the ice region he loved sliding down the passage ways and swimming in the water there

**It is possible to swim in the ice region Odd did it in season 2 for anyone who doesn't believe me**.

John's blond hair was blown back after one trip down an ice tunnel he brushed off the ice from his green top and black pants he was having fun even if he couldn't leave this world he could still have fun "well lets see" John concentrated and a big ramp appeared he set himself up again and went flying down it he then concentrated again and created a board then and used the ramp to do tricks it was amazing he didn't know how he was doing it but it was more fun than anything before

John decided to find out what Simon and the others were doing he accessed the internet and actually went through different files and found Simons and his friends E-mail and other stuff he noticed that a few were online Simon and Sam were on talking to each other over msn Rory was online but he was looking on a few sites nothing interesting it seemed Charlotte and Grant weren't online

So he started talking to Sam and Simon on msn

**Msn names Simon: bored out of my skull / booms. Sam: Fortinbras Akechi / FA. John: some where else / Swe. **

Booms: hey same have you played it yet

FA: no but I'll have a look tomorrow

Swe: hey guys it's John from lyoko

Booms: what how did you get on here

Swe: well I accessed the internet and found you guys from lyoko

FA: cool now we can talk even when we aren't there

Booms: gotta go lost is on

(Bored out of my skull has left the conversation)

Swe: what's lost

FA: it's a TV show I bet you could look it up on the internet

Swe: just did it looks cool

FA: well Simon says it is

FA: really sorry have to go as well see you soon

(Fortinbras Akechi has left the conversation)

Swe: I hope not too soon

**Well** **that's it for this chapter the next update my be a little longer than usual since I'm working on another story what the past taught us have a look and I want to do another chapter of that before I do another one on this **


	5. xana's first attack

**E.L Origins**

**ah theres nothing better than the smell of a new chapter**

**Chapter 5**

The day was just beginning and the team were up and heading to school the team was waiting for Rory he was on the bus and would be here soon

"so what do we have today" Grant said

"a load of boring lessons" Sam said

"yea your right" Charlotte said "hey where's Simon shouldn't he be here"

"your right where is he" Sam said as he looked around

"well I'm here" said a voice from the side of them they turned and there was Simon messing about with something in his hands

"what's that" Grant asked the thing in Simon's hands was small it didn't look like anything important but all of Simon's concentration was on it

"well last night I had a thought if xana was to attack we might not realise until it's to late" "so I went to the farm house and created a program that would warn us if there was an attack I then modified these watches to have the program in when ever xana attacks they'll start bleeping and that'll be the warning

**So now you all know what the deal is with the watches**

"nice one how many are there" Charlotte asked

"well enough for all of us I'm just finishing this one after I did the first one the rest was easy" Simon said putting away a small screwdriver and checking the last watch he gave everyone a watch Rory arrived and Simon explained and gave Rory one too

"so this means we have a way to counter xana as quickly as possible" Rory said

"lets get moving we don't want to be late" Sam said

As the team walked they all asked questions they also wondered what xana might do now that someone was going to fight him and stop him some of them worried about John but they were sure that he could take care of himself the bell rang as they entered and everyone separated losing them selves in the crowds of students Simon, Sam and Grant headed for their first lesson geography while everyone else headed to their lessons

The three boys sat down at the side table close to the radiator they removed their blazers hoping that it would relieve some of the heat it didn't "I hate this room" Grant said

"yea it's annoying but there some things you have to go through" Sam said doodling a picture onto a piece of paper

"what are you drawing Sam" Simon said leaning over to have a look

"nothing important just something from a game"

"ok class today we will be having a more fun lesson and we'll be watching a video" the teacher said

"yea like watching a video is fun I bet it'll just be some stupid documentary" Grant said turning towards the screen

Simons watch beeped once he checked it but it was nothing just a message to tell him the link with lyoko was stable and that there shouldn't be any problem as everyone turned and looked at the screen an image appeared the guys recognised it instantly

the other people wouldn't have the screen shone brightly the guys looked away and shielded their eyes the other people weren't so lucky the guys looked in the hallway and saw that the other lights were doing it to so they closed their eyes fully

"we've got to move" Simon said he stood up so did Grant and Sam they knew what to do and where to go Simon opened the door and heard more shouts and cries for help but they couldn't help them Simon's watch beeped

Grant bumped into some one it was a girl "hey who's there" the girl said

"hey Charlotte is that you" Simon said

"yea who is it" Charlotte said

"it's Sam Grant and Simon" Sam said "are you ok" "yea I saw the xana symbol and then the light started shining so I closed my eyes and tried to head outside and then bumped into you

"lets move we need to get to lyoko" a voice said they all recognised it "hey Rory" they said as the group left the building they opened their eyes and saw that the entire schools lights were bright way too bright for anyone

"come on we can't stand around" Rory said as he started running as the team made their way they were shot at Grant got hit and fell over the team turned to face a team of roachsters "what no way" Simon said as the roachsters fired again

"ok so what do we do" said Rory as the gang dived for cover "right Grant Rory and Charlotte you go me and Sam will take down any of the roachsters that are around" Simon said Charlotte put her hand on Simon's shoulder "you go I'll stay here you need to send them to lyoko"

"ok ready Sam lets get their attention" Charlotte and Sam darted out of cover and threw rocks at the roachsters it got their attention Rory Grant and Simon moved quickly the roachsters didn't even notice "I hope they'll be ok" Rory said as the team entered the hatch and boarded the sledge's and flew down and hit the mattress's

They climbed up the ladder and stepped outside and ran towards the house and headed down the stairs Simon headed to the computer while Rory and Grant went into the scanners and were sent to lyoko

"scanner Rory, scanner Grant, transfer Rory, transfer Grant, virtualization"

The pair of them landed in lyoko in the forest region and was greeted by John "well long time no see" John said smiling

"yea sorry about that" Rory said

"guys the tower is thirty degrees west" Simon said

"right lets move"

At the school Sam and Charlotte were having problems they had taken out two roachsters but there were still about four of them left "ok Sam you go left I'll go right and then we run across to the other side of each other and stomp any of them that get in our way"

"right lets go on three"

"three" they both shouted the roachsters tried to fire at the pair but they were too slow they both then executed the next part of the plan they ran across and stomped two roachsters leaving the last two to hunt them down as the roachsters got close they were surprised as feet were brought down on them all the roachsters were destroyed

"ok we've got to hurry to lyoko" Sam said as they rushed off to the hatch

In lyoko the guys were having their own problems about four groups of hornets and a pair of creepers had joined the party Grant threw his shield at the hornets striking them

while Rory had learnt of a power it allowed him to create shock waves that could go through the ground or through the air when he used it the hornets went haywire and fired at their own kind this also allowed Grant to get a few more kills

they slowly moved forward but got pinned down by some hornets that had flown back and the creepers "oh this is really pissing me off" Simon said he wasn't happy he couldn't do anything to help or could he "guys hold tight I'm coming to help"

Simon set a countdown for the timer and headed for the scanners he stepped in and the program ran creating him a lyoko form and sent him straight away when he landed he looked at him self he was in a ninja style outfit but it was red "ok looks like I'm not gonna be taking the stealthy approach"

He ran off in the direction of the tower and where the monsters were attacking as he got closer the monsters took aim and fired Simon looked quickly to see if he had any weapons but he saw nothing so had to move quickly but he didn't have time the shots were only a few seconds away

As the shots closed in no one could see what had happened as he got hit but all that happened was that Simon stood back up no damage done to him around him an electric field "hmm I wonder" Simon pulled his arm back and whipped it forwards launching a sparking ball at the monsters it hit one dead on and destroyed it

"ok now lets see how you like it" Simon said as he ran forward and kept firing energy balls towards the monsters it was their turn to dodge fire Grant and Rory took their chance and moved with Simon Rory sped up while Grants shield took some returning fire

As they got closer the monsters had set their own ambush the hornets flew behind the three while the two creepers fired Grant got hit and was devirtualized by hornet fire so did Rory, Simon dodged continuously ducking and weaving he couldn't fight back and the monsters knew it

Grant stepped out of the scanner pretty weak so did Rory Charlotte and Sam had arrived and were stepping out of the elevator when the guys came out "you two ok" Sam said as they stepped forward "yea we are ok but Simon is on lyoko trying to protect John on his own" Rory said

"right you two head up to the computer room and send us to lyoko" Charlotte said

"but we don't know how" Grant said

Charlotte picked up Grant by his collar and shouted "then find out"

Grant immediately moved to the elevator Rory followed behind while Sam and Charlotte stepped into the scanners and waited to be sent to lyoko

In the computer room Grant and Rory we looking for something that could tell them how transport them to lyoko they noticed that Simon had written something down it read _just in case I'm not here to do it type in lyoko send program it'll activate the scanners _"nice one" "guys we know how to do it" Rory said into the head set

They did exactly what Simon had wrote down and sent both Charlotte and Sam to lyoko the coordinates were exactly the same as the ones Simon had put in when he sent him self

as they landed and ran towards Simon's position they could only stand and watch as Simon got hit and was devirtualized "ok you bastards your going down" Charlotte said as she rushed at the monsters and destroyed two of the groups of hornets Sam followed behind and rushed ahead taking out the creepers with his two katanas

John ran after them as they headed for the tower they reached it in time as xana started to turn up the lights in the computer room the return to the past trip activated and the day began again

The guys once again sat down to watch the video and Grant was right it was a boring documentary the rest of the day was uneventful everyone met up at lunch talked for a bit and they waved Rory off jokingly as he caught the bus and headed back to his house

As the gang split up Grant was thinking about what happened and how he hated getting shot by those roachsters

**That's it for another chapter that little sentence at the end will play an important part later on also I hope you like this story**


	6. a little more knowledge

**E.L Origins **

**Chapter 6**

**Just a quick apology for the filler chapter sorry everyone **

The next day everyone was still felt a little weird the monsters in the real world and the xana attack it seemed strange since only they remembered what happened everything went smoothly there were no xana attacks it got quite boring everyone was sitting outside at lunch

"So what should we do if xana isn't going to attack should we make him attack" Sam said

"How are we gonna make him do that" Rory said

"I don't know but I bet we could find a way" Sam said

"Why would we want to" Grant said

"Yea why would any of us want to" said a voice from near by the guys looked and there was Simon with Charlotte

"Where have you too been" Rory said with a smile on his face

"Well we've been eating lunch on that slope next to G block" Charlotte said

"Oh have you been k-i-s-s-i-n-g" the three boys said at the same time

"Shut up all of you or I'll hit you" Charlotte said quite angrily

"Whoa Charlotte calm down they didn't mean it did you guys" Simon said staring at the guys from behind Charlotte

The guys shook their heads and then laughed Simon distracted Charlotte so she wouldn't see them silently laughing "so what are you guys up to then" Sam questioned

"Well we are supposed to be going to a movie later after school" Simon said still smiling

"well if it isn't the loser team" a voice said they all turned and there was the most annoying group that Charlotte and Simon had ever had the misfortune to come across a group of girls who thought they were great three of them looked the same

The only difference was that one had horse like teeth and the other two looked to alike you had to know them to know they weren't twins

The one who didn't look like them was short and blond and just as annoying

"Shut up Kristy-lee" Grant said to the short blond one

"Yea and you Alex" Simon said to the one with horse teeth

"And you too Hanna and Karla" Sam started to point at them when he said their names but then pointed to the other one the team laughed

"Shut up and the reason we are even talking to you is that we wondered if you had heard the news"

"What news" Rory asked

"The news that the school is thinking of having some French students come and look round some time in the next few weeks"

"That sounds cool" Sam said and the others agreed by nodding

"Yea well they would never hang out with you your not even cool enough"

"Yea and you are the most popular girls in school right" Charlotte said taking a step towards them

"Well we have to go" the girls said taking a step back then turning and leaving

"Ok now I really hope xana attacks" Sam said

"well we better be going to our next class" Rory said as the bell rang for them to go in they walked and again separated it was time for IT class the one class Simon enjoyed one reason was that it involved computers the other was that he got to sit near Charlotte

The teacher called the entire class to the front of the large room and explained what they would be doing then told them to go on the computers Simon sat at the computer he was supposed to go on and Charlotte sat next to him they logged in to their computers and started working

A few minutes in to the lesson a strange thing appeared in the bit at the bottom of the computer it read _lyoko link_ Simon tapped Charlotte on the shoulder and she turned round and looked at what Simon was pointing at she read it and told Simon to open it

So he did and there in the panel that opened was John he waved and spoke but they couldn't hear him Simon put his finger up telling him one minute and he produced some ipod head phones from his blazer pocket and plugged them into the head phone socket he put one head phone in his ear and Charlotte put one in hers

"Hey guys good to see you" John said

"Can you hear us" Simon said whispering

"Yes I modified the mic socket it can hear anything in the room also don't worry I disabled the thing that allows the teacher to see what you are doing on the computer"

"It's nice to see you John but what is it has xana attacked" Charlotte said

"No its ok he's been quiet lately I was wondering what you were up to"

"Not much we have to do this stupid work and I don't know how to do it" Charlotte said again looking at the computer screen

"Pass your mouse over here" Simon said

Charlotte passed the mouse and Simon clicked on a few things "there it's sorted"

"Thanks Simon"

"So what are you up to John" Simon said

"Nothing much it's quite boring when xana isn't attacking" John joked

"Well maybe we can come over after school" Charlotte said

"Yea that'll be good we can have a training session" Simon said

"ok I'll see you later" John said disappearing from the screen there was a loud crashing sound from behind Simon and Charlotte they turned and saw that someone had fallen of their chair so they laughed so did everyone else

They lesson ended and so did the day Simon managed to get everyone together they waited for a while before heading to the hatch they dropped down into it and climbed onto the sledges and went flying into the mattress's

And headed up the ladder and into the farm house and down the stairs Simon sat in the computer chair while the rest of them went to the scanners "hey John told you we'd come over" Simon said into the headset

"Ok get ready guys"

Scanner Rory, Charlotte, Sam, Grant Transfer Rory, Charlotte, Sam, Grant virtualization

The team was virtualized into lyoko and met with John in the mountains

"So how do we train" Grant asked

"Well that's up to me" John said

John began to hum and created fake monsters they looked like the real ones but were different colours to the normal ones the symbol was the same but these monsters acted differently

"Ok now I'll control the monsters while you guys try to take them out and these ones will fire at you so don't go easy on them and have the same attack points as the normal ones so you can still be devirtualized

The guys began training Charlotte practiced taking out hornets from long range Sam practiced taking out mega tanks as quickly as possible Rory practiced taking out bloks Grant practiced blocking shots from manta's then Simon and John made it a little more difficult

They created teams of creepers and tarantulas and controlled them the team had a harder time taking them down Simon decided after a while he would need some training too so he set the timer and went down to the scanners and was virtualized as well

John took it seriously now he really made it difficult for all of them but it was fun but the team got tired after a while and started to get devirtualized first Simon who got hit by several shots by a tarantula Sam got hit by creeper fire when they ambushed him

Rory got caught by a team of creepers after he smashed his way through a lot of them Grant kept blocking and attacks but his shield broke and he got hit Charlotte managed to keep dodging and destroyed a few but was finally defeated

The team said there good byes to John and headed home Rory left outside the front door and walked back while everyone else walked back up the passage and took the sledges back

"Ok see you guys later" they all said to each other as they headed home Simon walked back and kept thinking about all the training they had done he was sure that xana couldn't beat them at all no matter what"

He got a call from Sam who said he had something to show everyone and he'd show them it tomorrow before school

As everyone reached their own homes they all felt tired it took a lot of energy out of you when you're in lyoko so they were just happy to get some rest

**That's it for this chapter once again sorry for the filler chapter**


	7. A story once told

**E.L origins**

**Chapter 7**

"I wonder what it is that Sam wants to show us" Grant said

"I don't know but it sounded important" Simon said sitting waiting for the school bus with Rory on as usual

"I'm still wiped from yesterday" Charlotte said

"I think that we may of over done it yesterday with that training" Simon said

The bus pulled up and Rory got of giving the team quick wave "where's Sam"

"we don't know" Charlotte said

Simon's phone rang he picked t up and saw it was Sam calling "where are you Sam"

"I'm almost there are all of you there now"

"yea we are waiting for you"

"ok be there in a few seconds"

Simon hung up it was only a few seconds until Sam appeared his bag appeared a lot bigger than usual so the rest of the team walked up to him instead of waiting for him

"so what have you got in there" Rory asked

"well I had an idea since we got attacked by those roachsters in the real world when we had to fight them we had no weapons so last night I designed these" Sam said he took some thing from out of his bag it was small it appeared to be a small cylindrical object

"now watch this" Sam spun it and it extended into a long staff

"whoa nice one Sam there's no way we can be defeated now" Simon said

"don't jinx us Simon" Grant said looking at the staff Sam was holding

"hey do you have any more of them" Charlotte asked

"enough for all of us" Sam said passing out more of them

"how do we close them back up" Rory asked

"just spin them the other way" Sam said

They all spun them the opposite way and the staffs closed up Simon put his staff behind his back and placed it where if he had been wearing a belt it would of gone "I suggest you guys do the same it'll be hard to explain why we are carrying these round so keep them hidden" Simon said and the others agreed

"lets get moving we don't want to be late" Grant said looking at the time

The entire team started running to school they knew if they were late they'd be in trouble but they arrived just in time as everyone sat in their class room they were all glad that they now had a weapon that they could use to fight xana in the real world

Everyone settled in to the long boring lessons they had four lesson until lunch as one hour went by in was three lessons until lunch then two lessons then one lesson and then it was lunch

Everyone sat down on the usual bench and was talking

"You know it's strange when your in lyoko then your out here it seems different" Sam was saying as he stood up

"Of course it is on lyoko you can fight monsters there's nothing that exciting out here" Simon said as he looked at the watch on his arm

"Si stops looking at that thing ever since we found lyoko all you can do is look at that watch" Rory said as he also looked at the watch on his arm

"guys I'm going to get some lunch" Sam said as he ran off to get in the lunch queue

"See you can't help but look either "said Simon who was now smiling because he knew he was right, his watch bleeped twice and Simon turned round

Suddenly there is a crash above them followed by the smashing of glass

"MOVE!" cried Grant as a table smashed right where they were

"What was that" the question everyone asked was answered as a single person jumped from the upper floor of the cafeteria and as it lands the stone slabs beneath its feet crack

It was Sam but he looked different he was bulkier and his eyes were a pale white and as he looked up in his eyes were xana symbols

"This can't be good" Grant said as he ducked as Sam's arm came flying at him

"What do you think we should do Si" said charlotte she backed up slowly as the monster version of Sam approached her

"THIS" shouted Simon as he pulled out the staff from behind his back and whacked monster Sam right between the shoulders

The monster Sam spun on his heels and charged at Simon "I'll hold him up as long as possible you guys get to lyoko Simon whacked the monster Sam in his legs tripping him "not so tough now are you" Sam stood up and both of his fists lit up with sparks

he was about to fire he stopped and turned looking at the team making a run for the passage he started to run "running" "I hate running" said Simon as he put all of his strength into his feet and started to run "Sam when I catch up with you I'm gonna give you such an butt kicking"

In lyoko John was having problems of his own xana had made a massive assault hornets, roachsters he tough he even spotted a couple of mega tanks "where are those guys I need help?"

The guys were in trouble the monster Sam was now chasing them they were a few meters from the hatch and the monster version of Sam was only a few inches or would be in a second they had to act fast so together they span round and pulled out their staffs and slammed them into the monster Sam behind them and it worked Sam fell face down on the tarmac and he didn't move he twitched a little but it wasn't noticeable

"I suggest we move quickly before he gets up again" so the team opened the hatch and went down the ramp with the sledges Simon hesitated as he often did before going on the sledges "I hate this part" he said as he climbed on and they went flying quickly and landed on the mattresses and climbed the ladder

he sighed slightly as he reached the top looking at his old house but the voices that moved past him woke him from the memories he had as he ran inside to join his friends he sat in the computer room

"ok get ready" he said as each scanner came to life and transport them all to lyoko

"the tower is north east 40 degrees he watched the screen as the small markers moved"

"I hate this part just waiting for the monsters to appear" Simon was sitting there he didn't mind being here but he hated ending up bringing bad news two small blips came up on the screen but they weren't monsters or anything according to what he could figure out this meant that there were two towers activated

"guys you'll have to move from one tower to the other" as John entered the first tower it shook and went black John was trapped in side the ground below it slowly broke away

"guys leave it alone I'll get him" Simon said "ok I hope this'll work"

"if I re program the scipio code it might just work"

In lyoko a scipio transport worked its way to the tower and went inside it and picked John up the only small problem was he was now on his way to sector five so Simon told them and sent another scipio transport

**Ok a little shorter chapter but if you remember time for a change of scenery this story was told and broken up in to 2 chapters**


	8. A story once told part 2

**E.L origins**

**Chapter 8**

"Ok guys John is still in sector five he hasn't moved from the spot" Simon said

The team was dropped off by the transport and John stood there waiting

"About time you guys got here"

"So how do we get out now Simon" charlotte said with a worried look on her face they hadn't been to sector five much

"go straight forward and take the first right you should be in a large round room" they ran as he said that and he was right after a few journeys in to sector five Simon worked on a program that mapped out sector five it still had bugs they couldn't always be sure but if he worked on it as they moved it worked fine

"Ok then you want to take the passage way to your left and just keep running"

"Why should we keep running" Grant said

"Well you could look behind you"

Rory took a quick look behind them it looked different as if everything behind them was being sucked into darkness

"Si what is going on" Rory said as he sped up

"Xana seems to be shutting down sector five trying to trap you there" Simon said as he furiously typed

"I'm trying to disable him but it's not working but maybe I can send him in another direction" as Simon typed codes into the computer things started to happen on lyoko

The darkness that was following the team was going down different paths instead of following them

"How much further until we can get out of here" Grant said as they took a right then a left and entered a room which seemed different because it was red

"Guys welcome to xana's home guess this is were he was trying to send you after all" Simon said with some amazement looking at the screen as if he had found lyoko for the first time

The walls shook and all the red darkened until the walls were black and a single symbol appeared on each wall and a voice rang out "I am xana the most powerful being in the world you have all been in my way for to long"

"I owe you a quid Charlotte" said Simon

"For what?"

"You were right his ego is bigger than him" Simon laughed as he said it so did the team

"Silence you will all be destroyed and then the world will be mine" xana's voice boomed

"Ok enough with the ego trip I'm getting you out of here" Simon entered a code which opened a door on the far side as the gang ran towards it a figure appeared

The figure wore dark a red shirt and black pants with red lines down the sides its hair was brown and its eyes were blue

"You will not leave" it was xana in person form

"Oh yea well lets see" Rory charged trying to tackle xana but he was picked up by him and thrown behind xana

Xana walked closer to the rest of the team they backed away but he started to attack they weaved and dodged after a while they were all over the place each one bashed in there life points weren't all gone but they were really hurt but while they were getting hurt Simon had been working with Rory on a little project of their own

"hey xana" Rory shouted "over here you forgot about me" xana turned round and ran at Rory but what he didn't notice was the thing behind Rory as Rory jumped up xana saw something and his thoughts must have been like this "oh no that's not good" what xana saw was amazing it was and artillery cannon and Rory was sitting at the seat of it

"Hey xana I'd like you to meet the lyoko cannon this cannon delivers a huge blast similar to your mega tanks blast so Rory do the honours" Simon said as he activated a program

The blast that was fired was a spiral that wrapped the xana figure and crushed him the team moved quickly and entered the transport area as Simon activated the sicpio code the team relaxed and was devirtualized

"well shall we return to the past" Simon said as the team walked into the computer room

"we better or we'll have to explain what happened" Charlotte said

Simon typed in a code and the return to the past trip activated the day began again and after a long tedious four lessons the entire gang once again was sitting where they were before "so what does it feel like being possessed by xana Sam"

"you feel weird then feel nothing I don't even remember what happened" Sam said

"do you remember attacking us especially me" Simon said remembering the monster version of Sam charging at him

"no nothing" Sam said shaking his head all he remembered was going into the cafeteria then waking up back in his bed then seeing that it was the same day as before

"do you think xana will ever try anything like that again" Grant said

"it's a possibility I wouldn't doubt xana he'll try it again" Rory said

The bell rang and the team went in and the day went on it as only a short time until the end of school "hey should we go for another training session" Grant said as the gang came out of school

"I don't know I'm still tired from last times training session" Charlotte said

"well I might go and get some things done I need to find out everything I can about lyoko I certainly don't want to get surprised by xana again" Simon said

"I've got things to do" Rory said "but I could come around later" Rory went off heading for the buses and headed home

"what about you Charlotte" Grant said

"one of my other friends has invited me over to her house I'll see you later" Charlotte said then ran off the guys watched her stop next to one of her friends and they kept walking

"well what about you two" Simon asked

"sorry I can't" Grant said then walking off heading for his house

"I'll see if I can come later" Sam said also leaving

Simon walked to the hatch opened it and dropped down into it he then picked up a sledge and climbed aboard and went flying when he got to the other end he climbed up the ladder and headed for the computer room

"hello Simon why are you here on your own" John said noticing that non of the gang was with him

"just doing some thing I want to find out about lyoko because we don't know everything about it" Simon said typing in something

"well I can help when your stuck in this world twenty four seven you know everything about it"

"well you can tell me everything I'll need to know so start from the beginning"

John and Simon discussed a lot of things about lyoko from the regions to the abilities of the super computer

It was about two hours until Rory and Sam made their appearance they stuck to what they said and appeared Rory appeared in the elevator while Sam made his way through the hatch and down the passage way

"hey guys" Simon said as the two entered the computer room

"hey Simon anything new" Rory said as they came up to the computer to have a look

"well a few things but I need you two to go into lyoko and accompany John in sector five"

"ok then lets go" Sam said moving into the elevator and heading to the scanners

When the boys reached the scanners Simon's voice could be heard "guys you should be ok xana is quiet at the moment and won't attack you a lot"

"ok Simon" Sam said

The boys stepped into the scanners and were virtualized they landed in the ice region and met with John they headed to the end of the region Simon entered the scipio code and the boys were picked up and sent to sector five

**I'm done with this chapter only four chapters left until this half of the story is finished**


	9. More trouble and broken friends

**E.L Origins**

**Chapter 9**

The boys landed in sector five when the room stopped spinning the guys entered one of the many rooms of sector five "ok guys I'll place markers you just follow them and I'll lead you to where you need to go" Simon said

The three of them followed the markers as they slowly navigated the passage ways of sector five "hey Simon where are we heading" Rory said but there was no response "Simon" Rory noticed a marker up ahead something must of been wrong with the headset as the three got closer they noticed that the room they were now standing in was the same one where xana truly lived in sector five "where do we go now" Sam said noticing that there were no more markers

"you go nowhere" a voice said, the team recognised it as the voice of xana

"didn't Simon say that Xana wouldn't notice us so why would he bring us through here" Sam said no slightly worried

"he didn't he left the farm house ages ago before you even got here" Xana said taunting them

"but that means he tricked us that Simon wasn't the real one" John said

They were right the real Simon had been at his house but he noticed that a tower had been activated and headed for lyoko when he arrived he got a shock by seeing him self sitting in the computer chair and was now fighting against a clone in the computer room

"ok you may look like me but lets see how you fight" Simon said as he pulled out his staff and attacked his clone

He kept swinging at his clone just missing as it darted out the way and tried to attack him but he blocked it they were evenly matched until the clone grabbed the staff and sent a charge of electricity down it shocking Simon the clone yanked the staff away from him and was about to strike him when it stopped and dropped to the floor behind it was Charlotte

"you really should be able to handle one clone" Charlotte said helping Simon up

"how do you know I'm not the clone" Simon said

"well when you see someone's hands glowing with electricity you know who isn't real"

"you better get to lyoko who knows what has happened" Simon said as he sat in the computer chair and Charlotte headed to the lower floor

"guys are you there" Simon said quite worried about what must of happened with that clone at the controls

"who's talking the clone again" Sam said not sure if they could trust the voice that was speaking

"don't worry me and Charlotte took care of that impostor also she's on the way to help"

The same program that had picked up John from the tower with the transport orb when the tower collapsed was now working it's way through sector five it landed quite close to the boys and Charlotte appeared

"that trip is not as smooth as the one that goes to that platform" Charlotte said

"I wouldn't expect it to be since it takes a while to get out all the bugs" Simon said

"then you will be glad to know that this will be your last trip to lyoko" Xana said

Xana summoned four guardians that captured the group back on earth the elevator opened up and out stepped Grant "sorry I'm late is the team ok" Grant said Simon just gave him one look which Grant understood he quickly turned around hit the elevator button and went in one of the scanners "I'm sending you now"

Grant landed in the ice sector and quickly ran to the end of it Simon typed in the sicpio code and sent Grant to sector five "now to stop you from bringing any reinforcements" Xana said the computer fizzed and crackled electricity running through it Simon screamed as it ran through his body he was sent flying

"Simon can you hear me what was that" Grant said when he got into sector five

Grant looked around not seeing much except a marker he moved towards it an spotted more he slowly moved forward looking for the next one as he reached the last one he ducked behind a pillar looking around seeing the rest of the group locked in guardians

"ok lets see the team is locked in a load of guardians Simon isn't responding" Grant looked around seeing not much only a small ball of light it was strange since nothing like it had been seen before Grant walked up to it, the ball moved quickly away Grant followed it not sure where it was leading him it stopped in front of the interface "now what" Grant asked the ball

The ball went into the interface and a message came up "_hello Grant it's John I sent out a small portion of my powers to help you when I realised what was going on it will allow you to work the interface I hope you can do something to help us Simon should be able to help you"_

"yea like he will be any help at moment"

Grant accessed the interface and tried to find something he did manage to find something it was a sort of power core it was linked to sector five he had realised that he could use it to power down sector five he slowly lowered the power Xana noticed that he could not control everything any more especially the guardians they were using to much power he was forced to destroy them releasing the team Grant ran into the room watching the guardians break up and let his friends go free

Xana realised what had happened and undid what Grant had done "now I've got you all trapped"

"nice try but I think we'll be leaving" John said as the transport came around and picked them up they arrived in a tower John devirtualized the team one by one when they arrived back on earth they headed to the computer room finding Simon on the floor when they checked his breathing was shallow they could barely hear it and his pulse didn't seem good at all

"John activate the return to the past quickly" Charlotte shouted down the headset

The white light filled the room and Simon found himself back in the chair of the computer room "what am I doing back here" Simon said looking at the screen

"well we had to activate the return to the past you almost died you have been brought back to the time just after you got here I suggest you head home" John said

"yea can you get a message to the rest of the team and tell them I won't be here to get them to lyoko" Simon said standing up

"sure already done I'll see you later" John said watching one of his friends leave again he was annoyed that he had been tricked by Xana and started working on a way to beat him

The next day everyone met up everyone was happy with Grant for what he did in lyoko Grant didn't know whether to be happy or slightly stressed no one seemed to of fully realised that it must have been really stressful what had happened in there the fact that t was down to just him to save all of his friends if he had taken anymore time Simon could of died even though he only knew that after they were in sector five

Grant stopped walking his friends turned to face him "guys I want to leave the group I want I don't want to fight in lyoko any more"

Everyone looked at him as if he just said that he wanted to side with Xana "what how can you say that" Sam said quite shocked

"yea how could you say that we need you in the group" Rory said

"Grant how dare you say that after what happened yesterday you saved all of us" Charlotte said possibly crying a little

"fine Grant I know how we can do it" Simon said everyone was now looking at Simon he would have been the last person to say anything like that "Simon what are you joking that's not even funny" Rory said

"I'm not if he doesn't want to save the earth anymore then he can leave" Simon said he didn't look at the others he didn't want too see their faces he could tell what they would look like

"I want everyone to meet me in the computer room of the farm house after school" Simon said

The rest of the day was spent with a dark cloud over everyone's mood the day went on slowly the rest of the gang kept trying to convince Simon to help them convince Grant not to leave "no he wants to leave" Simon just kept saying

Each lesson seemed to go on twice as long Grant stayed out of the way of the rest of the team he didn't want to know he hated the fact that it always seemed to be him doing something dangerous or had to help the others

The day ended and the guys slowly went to the farm house when they arrived Grant slightly didn't want to be there Simon told Grant to get into the scanner and then scanned him and removed his code from the super computer

"ok this is what will happen by removing Grants code from the super computer it will remove the memories he has of lyoko I have made a program that will help this along since he doesn't want to go in lyoko anymore the program will remove the memories and insert fake ones that will make him think that he had an argument with the rest of the team

"thank you Simon I'd like to say to all of you that I had fun but I don't want to do this anymore"

The team looked at him even John from the computer screen Simon activated the return to the past to the beginning of the day the group came together but this time without Grant "Simon you git why did you do that" Charlotte said angrily

"because I thought that he would change his mind but he didn't"

"so what now we are one man down" Sam said as the group went into School without their full team for the first time in a while

**Ok I know what your thinking how could I do this well do not worry fans I had this planned form the beginnings and we know it must end up good since Grant is with them in Time for a change of scenery**


	10. Haven't we been through this before

**E.L Origins and Chronicles**

**Chapter 10**

"so we have to be more careful" Simon said as the team talked about what to do now that Grant had left the group

"we know but what if xana does something like what he did yesterday" Charlotte said

"well Simon must have a plan of what to do" Sam said looking at Simon who nodded

"after what happened I've done several things one I've put a pair of rubber gloves next to the super computer two I realised that if xana did try that again we'd need a fail safe system so I worked on a program which if activated it destroys any guardians around but requires one of you too sacrifice your self" Simon explained

"does it work" Rory asked

"it should" Simon said

"but.." Charlotte said knowing that was coming

"but until I test it fully I don't know if there's going to be any side effects in lyoko or the real world"

The gang heard some laughter and looked they could see Grant with a group of people he was laughing the entire gangs spirit dropped from being slightly happy to slightly depressed

The bell rang and the team went in the net few lessons went quicker than normal but in the fifth lesson was where the trouble started Simon was walking in the hallway just after dropping of something at the main office for a teacher everyone wanted to drop something off since you got to leave class for a bit

Simon heard a small metal clanging he looked around but couldn't see anything he heard a second clanging sound then a third he stood still for a few seconds when suddenly something dropped onto his back he grabbed it pulled it off and threw it down the hallway

The creature got back up as two more appeared which Simon dodged "I hate roachsters"

Charlotte was in her p.e lesson when she heard a buzzing sound she looked around and saw no bees or wasps "wait a minute what about" Charlotte thought as she looked up seeing the three friendly faces of hornets above her when the other girls saw them they ran Charlotte stood her ground seeing what they would do "I hope the guys know this is happening"

Rory was in one of the art rooms they were big usually so that more things could be fit in when there was noise a sound of charging up Rory looked around he couldn't see anything so he dismissed it but then the door was blasted open everyone screamed as a cube on legs walked in followed by two more "oh of all the days for a xana attack" Rory said quietly so no one would hear him "run" Rory shouted as everyone made for one of the other door ways

The bloks fired freeze rays completely freezing several children Rory pulled out his phone and called Simon hoping that he would have it on "Simon xana is attacking he's sent bloks into the real world"

"Rory this isn't a good time because xana has also sent Roachsters I think he's trying to attack all of us I bet Sam and Charlotte are in trouble"

"wait what about Grant xana wouldn't know if he wasn't in the team any more"

"ok here's the plan you try and destroy those bloks I'll take out these roachsters then we locate Sam and Charlotte then Grant"

Rory hung up as a blast from a roachster froze his phone "hey do you know how much that cost" Rory said as he grabbed his staff and smashed it fully into the blok

Sam had gotten a surprise when a creeper appeared outside and attacked him a second one appeared which told Sam to run he started running he climbed over a small wall and ducked behind it the creepers kept firing and Sam knew the wall would not last he just had to hope something would save him

Simon had dealt with the roachsters and was heading to Rory's class he knew what class he had because the team had set it up so that if xana attacked they would know where their friends were when he heard shouting

"get away you bugs" Charlotte shouted as the hornets shot at her

Simon looked seeing that she was being attacked and ran to help when he got there one hornet turned to face him and fired he dived to the side then stood up and kept going he jumped and stuck out the staff hitting the hornet a spike appeared out of the staff and speared the hornet he stood next to Charlotte and they did the same thing running at the hornets and spearing them too

After the hornets had been defeated they ran heading for Rory's class when Simon explained what was happening but they spotted Sam being attacked by creepers Simon and Charlotte snuck up on them and gave them a smacking with their staffs the creepers turned slightly dazed only to see the staffs coming right down on their heads

"Sam it's ok" Charlotte said as her and Simon walked up to him he stood up and looked at them slightly weary form the monsters they had been battling they quickly told Sam and headed to Rory's class

When they arrived the room was slightly frozen and Rory had taken out two bloks but was trapped by the last one Sam ran and jumped onto the blok then started tapping it's sides with his staff it stopped concentrating on Rory and tried to see what was attacking it Sam spun his staff and smashed it straight into the blok he then jumped off and ran back to Simon Charlotte and Rory watching the blok blow up

"so now what" Sam asked

"we head to lyoko" Simon said

"wait aren't we forgetting something" Rory said

"Grant" everyone said at the same time they started running and went to find him if xana was attacking him he would not know how to fight since any memories of lyoko would have been gone

It only took a minute for them to find him since there were a few krabes chasing him and a load of other people the team went after the krabes tripping them up the krabes recognised them and attacked they struck the krabes and destroyed them "ok we have to get to lyoko before more come" Rory said another groups of shots were fired at the gang more krabes appeared

"ok me Sam and Charlotte will go" Simon said

"I'll stay behind Rory will need help against these krabes" Sam said

Simon and Charlotte headed for the hatch while Rory and Sam took down one krabe from the crowd watching Rory and Sam Grant looked on he had a weird feeling that he had done something like this before but he shook it off

Simon and Charlotte reached lyoko in record time Simon activated the timer so that he could go to lyoko as well they landed in the forest region of lyoko and met with John as they headed for the tower they saw a very dangerous sight

Loads of monsters were surrounding the tower a few roachsters a large team of tarantulas and a couple of mega tanks

"so what do you call this" Charlotte said looking at Simon

"well to make a joke out of a bad situation I'd say it's a Nasty And Great Attack" Simon said he let out a slight laugh Charlotte didn't understand what he was laughing about but knew there was a joke somewhere

"how are we gonna sneak past them" John said

"I'm thinking about that" Simon said with a smile on his face

**I'm going to end the chapter there and give you the info on the lyoko characters since I haven't given you too much information**

**I have a competition I need a way for John to live on earth and can't think of any so I need you guys to send in your ideas**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Name: Simon Charles Tyas Cooper

Age: 14

Appearance: auburn hair, brown eyes, medium height when ever he's not at school he wears a collection of different long sleeved and t-shirts and joggers and glasses his shoes are a pair of green lacoste trainers and a long sleeved fleece which cover his entire arm so you cant see his hands

Lyoko appearance: red ninja style outfit (like rikimaru from tenchu)

Weapons: energy balls and a grappling hook that has multiple uses

Lyoko powers: can take control of lower monsters like roachsters and hornets has more trouble taking control of bigger monster like blok, krabes, mega tanks (you get the idea)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Samuel Joyce

Age: 14 (is nine days older than Simon)

Appearance: brown hair, brown eyes, medium height quite thin wears normal clothes when not at school and normal trainers

Lyoko appearance: black pants and a green shirt

Weapons: two katanas a staff and a large broad sword

Lyoko powers: by sacrificing all his life points Sam can destroy any monsters nearby

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Charlotte Elizabeth Cooper

Age: 13 (she's the youngest of the group)

Appearance: blond hair, blue eyes, a little shorter than Simon quite thin wears normal clothes she's a bit of a goth

Lyoko appearance: looks like Yumi (from the main lyoko team) only difference is her hair is blond

Weapons: fans

Lyoko powers: same as Yumi's (telekinesis)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Rory Patrick Murphy

Age: 14 (younger than Simon by twelve days)

Appearance: black hair, brown eyes, medium height wears normal clothes when outside of school

Lyoko appearance: looks like an American football player

Weapons: shoulder charge

Lyoko powers: shock wave can be used on the ground or in the air causes monsters to go hay wire sometimes destroying them selves

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Grant McCarthy

Age: 14

Appearance: short light brown hair glasses medium height Normal clothes when outside of school

Lyoko appearance: long black coat and white shirt and black pants

Weapons: sword and shield

Lyoko powers: can charge shield so that even a full blast from a mega tank doesn't hurt him but it does break his shield

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There now you know about the team**


	11. Putting our plans into action

**E.L Origins**

**Chapter 11**

Simon and Charlotte were still hiding if the monsters spotted them they would open fire "so what's your plan Simon" Charlotte said

"Ok I'll try to control some of the monsters and get them firing at each other then you use your telekinesis and push some off the edge" Simon said thinking about it as he said it

"Ok we go on three" Simon said

"One...two…three" Simon said

Rory and Sam took out two more krabes

"This isn't going well" Sam said

"yea we could use some help" Rory said with krabes on either side of them Sam and Rory were pushed and ended up back to back the pair of them looked around only seeing about two more krabes appearing they looked at the crowd of people and spotted Grant

"right we have to take these down now" Rory said Sam nodded knowing that it was up to them to keep earth safe while Simon and Charlotte were in lyoko they ran at the krabes ready to smash them into the ground

Back in lyoko Simon's plan was in action and was working Simon had controlled some roachsters firing at several other monsters causing a lot of panic within the monsters ranks Charlotte's telekinesis had managed to smash a couple of tarantula's which made the monsters think twice and split into groups and firing at each other

A figure appeared in the middle of the fighting "what are you morons doing" the figure said the monsters turned and fired at the figure the shots all stopped even the shots from mega tanks stopped in front of the person "why are you fighting each other don't you even realise when you've been tricked"

The monsters appeared to be talking then aimed and fired again the figure was now glowing red as the shots came at him every monster around blew up "why don't you cowards come out" the person shouted

Simon stepped out and recognised the person it was Xana the same way he looked when Simon made the lyoko cannon "nice to see you again" Simon said smiling

"I bet you are wondering how you friends are doing on earth"

"Not really I'm sure that they are kicking your ass"

"Listen I will give you a chance beat me in a fight and I'll call off the attack what do you say"

"What's the catch Xana?"

"Smart boy well if you lose John gets destroyed which would mean you can't stop me"

Simon thought about this last time they needed the lyoko cannon to defeat xana when he took out most of the team he couldn't risk it if he lost it might also mean that three of his friends would die Sam and Rory were fighting those krabes in the real world and if they kept attacking Sam and Rory would tire out while the krabes could keep going

Back on earth Rory and Sam were still smashing the krabes in they started moving towards where the krabes were coming from slowly smashing their way though any krabe that was stupid enough to get in their way as they got closer they noticed a small light coming from the top of D block

"What's that" Sam said

The light shone and a krabe started to appear "that's making the krabes" Rory said in disbelief

"if that's what is making the krabes then we have to destroy it" Sam said

Rory agreed they charged at it when a krabe appeared right above Sam and dropped onto him one of it's legs went straight through him but it didn't hurt Rory watched as the krabe took a step forward and Sam kept going Sam smacked the krabe with the staff and felt it hit it

"what's going on the krabe dropped onto you but it didn't hurt then you smacked it but it was solid" Rory said

"Lets take out this first then wonder what is going on" Rory said as the pair charged at the thing and smacked it with everything they had and since everything they had was extraordinarily strong the thing broke and shattered

"lets head to lyoko Simon and Charlotte might need help" Sam said as the two ran off to head for lyoko they didn't notice Grant was still watching them

Back in lyoko Simon and Xana were still just staring each other down Simon still wasn't sure if he should make the deal or not "well what is your choice" Xana said again taunting Simon knowing that he couldn't win

Simon gritted his teeth hands sparking from energy being created Simon sighed either way John might get destroyed even if he defeated him now he could always destroy John some other time "fine lets go Xana"

It began Simon went flying at Xana with two energy balls one in each hand he threw them at Xana but they missed, Xana then came with a flying kick to the face which sent Simon flying into one of the towers but the upper part of one he then fell smashing into the ground

Simon got back up it may have been a virtual world but it still looked as if he had been seriously hurt "nice try Xana but I'm way stronger than that" Simon charged up two energy balls but the energy this time wasn't blue it was red "let's try a homing attack" Simon threw the energy balls that Xana avoided once again but they closed in on him instead and hit him

Xana's eyes started glowing red with anger as a large sword appeared in front of him Xana grabbed it and rushed at Simon stopping as a fan went flying past him Xana looked to his side to see Charlotte catching the fan she had just thrown at Xana

"no interference" Xana said Simon watched Charlotte be devirtualized "thanks Charlotte" Simon whispered "hey Xana" Simon said as he rushed at Xana jumping at him grabbing his shoulders and firing two energy balls directly into Xana when Simon landed he didn't look to see what had happened

Xana dropped to the floor on his knees weakened not defeated he was about to stand up when Simon fired another two energy balls at him smashing into his back Simon picked up the sword that Xana had been wielding "what are you going to do Simon" Charlotte said over the headset

John was watching he was standing near the spot that the three had been hiding behind only a few minutes ago Xana turned over to see a sword pointed at his face "yield Xana I beat you"

"what not strong enough to drive that through me" Xana was smiling as if he knew that Simon would never be able to do it "if I did I'd be just like you so I'll do it another way" Simon grabbed Xana and threw him towards one of the trees in the forest sector then throwing the grappling hook and basically tying him to the tree

"you know I've always liked spider man and the only way to free your self is to devirtualized your self" Simon knew this was true and watched laughing as Xana was forced to be devirtualized "ok John get moving" John started running to the tower

On earth Charlotte was sitting in the computer chair wearing the headset "man this is comfy I see why Simon sits in this all the time" Charlotte said relaxing in the chair the elevator opened revealing Rory and Sam

"hey guys sorry but your too late John is already on his way to the tower" Charlotte said as the guys walked up to her "what happened" Sam said

"well you missed a spectacular fight between Simon and Xana and Xana having an argument with his own monsters and his own monsters firing on him" the three all laughed the elevator door opened behind them with Simon in it "I see you finally arrived" Simon said jokingly

"well it's strange the Xana attack wasn't even real" Rory said

"what do you mean" Simon said

"well a krabe appeared above Sam and squished him but it didn't even hurt him even though one of the krabes leg's went right through him yet when we hit the top of them they were solid"

"that is weird" Charlotte said

The elevator opened and revealed Grant "what the hell is this place"

The team looked at Grant "hi Grant you may be wondering what's going on"

"what is this place and why do I feel like I have been here before"

Simon sighed he never thought he'd have to do this "ok let me explain this to you some of the memories you have right now are not true they were created to cover up this if you want I can easily bring them back"

"ok then do it"

Simon turned towards the computer and typed a few things until a box appeared he clicked it when he did Grant put his hands to his head in some slight pain then looked up at the guys "I remember now, everything"

"it's good to see you back to your old self" Sam said

"guys I think I've had enough time away from lyoko" Grant said

"it's only been like a day" Rory said

"but too me it was longer"

"Simon can you get my profile back"

"yea I lied a bit when I said I deleted it I actually buried it in a lot of files so that I wasn't picked up by the super computer when we did a return to the past"

"ok then bring it back"

Simon searched through some files and brought it back then activated the return to the past

The day began again but this time when they entered school their team was full they were all glad that the team was back when they got to there class they heard that in two days the kids from France would arrive everyone wondered what they would be like

**Okay so this means now that only one chapter to go until the event of time for a change of scenery would take place then it's the other half of this strory**


	12. Then it all started

**E.L Origins**

**Chapter 12**

"that's going to be cool" Sam said thinking about those kids from France coming over

"hey imagine if some of them were exactly like us you know like if they knew about Xana and lyoko" Rory said

The entire team laughed "that'll never happen" Simon managed to get out even though he was still laughing

The day was going on and everyone was bored but happy at the same time their team was complete and they had beaten Xana once again Simon was sitting with Sam and Grant in a geography lesson

"now you will all be given a test of what you know on this subject up to now" the teacher said as the entire class just groaned in disappointment "I hate tests" Simon moaned

"that's because you don't study for them" Grant said which annoyed Simon a bit "oh yea then how come I got a higher score than you in that last test" Simon said smiling

"would you two stop trying to compete with each other we've got a test so we'll have to work together" Sam said stopping the pair of them

The three of them were ready for the test when it began a lot of people were quite some where talking but quietly while Simon and Sam were doing some of their test and sharing answers between each other and Grant

With the test over the boys relaxed it was a few minutes until the lesson would end "what do you think these people will be like" Grant said

"I bet some of them will hang out with us" Sam said

"well we have to make sure that the really annoying people in this school don't get to them our they will never know that there are some good people in this school" Simon said

"what about annoying people from the French school are coming" Sam said

"well we'll leave them to Kristy-lee, horse features and the twins" Simon said slightly quietly so that he wouldn't be heard by the people he was making fun of but the guys heard him and laughed slightly

The day went on as normal lessons that were boring a few laughs at lunch there was an assembly at the beginning of lunch the head of year 9 was standing at the front of the hall and began talking "now tomorrow you will all come in here straight away to greet the people from France"

"they will then be put into your forms and stay with your forms until they leave you will treat them with respect and will be nice we want them to leave here think that we are a well behaved school"

Simon was sitting in one of the many chairs in the hall with the team on his left and right he saw Rory yawn then copied him this speech that Mrs Bourne was giving was boring when it was finished the team walked out side as the fresh air met them

"why do they always talk for ages" Sam said stretching slightly from sitting in the same position for about half an hour

"at least is isn't as bad as Mr Tipney" Grant said

Mr Tipney was a maths teacher and extremely boring Simon and Grant had him as their teacher for maths staying awake in one of his lessons was a challenge but once you got out of his lesson you felt refreshed

"yea that's right when is our next lesson with him" Simon said

"I don't even want to know" Grant said

"lets head to our favourite spot then" Charlotte said as the entire team walked to the bench they normally sat on and relaxed Grant lent against the wall nearby since only four people can sit on one bench

"why can't these be bigger" Rory said almost slipping off the edge of the bench

"I think the better question is why aren't there more" Grant said

Simon watch bleeped twice he checked it and stood up the rest of the team knew what was happening they nodded in agreement and headed for lyoko when they reached the hatch they looked around checking that no one was there

As they dropped down a voice could be heard a loud shouting Simon took one look and shouted down the tunnel "Mr Green is coming move people" the team moved quickly heading for lyoko Simon closed the hatch and locked it, it rattled as Mr Green tried to open it

When Simon arrived at the farm house the rest of the team was waiting to be sent to lyoko "hey John what is xana doing on earth" Simon said as he started up the virtualization process

"he's not doing anything at least…not here it seems" John said looking at where xana was attacking

"where is he attacking then" Simon said as the rest of the team was transferred to lyoko

"it seems he's attacking London" John said looking as confused as the team when they arrived to hear the news

"I'll trace the attack you guys head for the tower immediately" Simon said as he typed something into the computer

The team ran forward heading for the tower while Simon tried desperately to find what xana was up to "lets see if I follow this and move this here then lets try this" Simon could be heard saying over the headset

"anything" Charlotte said

"nothing wait, wait I've got it I'm tracking him down now" Simon said quite enthusiastically

"guys we've got company" Sam said watching three swarms of hornets appear "Simon why didn't you warn us" Rory said

"this tracking thing is taking up everything I can't do anything until I know what xana is doing" Simon said now a little down beat

The tem kept moving with Sam and Charlotte trying to take out the roachsters while Grant protected John with Rory spotting any monsters that appeared "guys I may have a thing to help you" Simon said

"what" Grant said

"well I may not be able to fully help I can send you some help"

Simon pressed a few keys and activated something he had found in lyoko something started to appear three bikes and a hover scooter "boys the bikes are yours the hover scooter is for Charlotte and John"

The boys sat on their new vehicles while Charlotte jumped onto the scooter style vehicle with John jumping onto the back "these are the overbikes and the overwing these were already programmed into the computer there is one more but I didn't think you would need that"

"what is it called" John said

"it's known as the overboard but I thought you would be more used to these"

As the team rode away they left the hornets in their dust the hornets chased after them they even tried firing at the team but missed every time they spotted that a few hornets were catching up by flying at full speed and getting ahead of them

They lined up and fired causing the three overbikes to disappear luckily Charlotte dodged them and threw a fan which hit one of the hornets blowing it up

"ok I've found out where xana is attacking"

"were is it" John asked

"he's attacking the London eye" Simon said as he brought up a screen showing the London eye

"look out" Rory shouted as Charlotte's overwing got blasted by hornets

"hey ugly over here" Sam said smashing two hornets with his swords

The battle was still raging with shots being exchanged by each team

"hurry up guys we don't have much time" Simon said looking at the screen as xana took over the London eye and was beginning to unscrew one of the pods

"are you almost there" Simon said his voice now a bit scared

"yea a few more second" John said as he entered the tower and entered the tower and activated the code

"ok guys it's time to come back" Simon said as he activated the return to the past

The return to the past only sent them back to when they were on the bench the day went on with no problems everyone split up and headed home tomorrow the people from France would be coming

The next day Simon was late his mom dropped him off at school and he met with two kids in a lower form then headed off to F block he spotted some kids and guessed that they must be the French students

He checked his watch seeing that he was late picked up speed "Thursday why is it every Thursday I'm late" he ran into F block and sat with the rest of his form in the hall he watched as the pupils walked in and sat down and just smiled

**That's it the end of the first half of this story I'll be back though and I might actually have E.L Chronicles as another story**


End file.
